


Glorified gopher at the Stark Tower

by iambaelfyre



Series: random drabbles [1]
Category: Original Female Character - Fandom, Stark Industries - Fandom, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Random - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambaelfyre/pseuds/iambaelfyre
Summary: Getting a job at one of the most technologically advanced building in the world was a miracle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about the Avengers. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but just felt like I should write.  
> Enjoy!  
> Comments are appreciated!

Avengers Tower. Formerly known as Stark Tower. Built by Anthony Edward Stark A.K.A. Iron Man. Headquarters for the Avengers. A super hero team. Beautifully chrome and as eye-catching as its famous residents. I couldn't help but crane my neck as I looked up at it.  
I must have been a saint like Mother Theresa in the past life for getting lucky to land a job here.  
"Come on. We're going to be late."  
I startled out of staring at the tower. it was my first day as one of the interns under the PR department of Mr. Stark's gaggle of teams. They referred to those like me as an intern but I'm just a glorified personal assistant and gopher. I didn't mind that realization. One of Mr. Stark's lawyers - Marianne Bauer - was an old high school classmate of mine, a close one at that and she had encouraged me to seek out employment here when I mentioned that I was looking for a job.  
I followed her into the building. After I was issued an ID, we were lead to our respective department and Marianne waved me goodbye as our supervising manager told us our assignments.

++++++++++

A month into my job, I met the Avengers. Actually, I rode the elevator with them. Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were dressed casually except for Mr. Stark who was wearing a three piece suit. I discreetly moved to the side and stayed silent, going over the list of things I had to do and also my chores to be done at home. I walked out of the elevator as soon as it opened in the level of the PR Department, wondering to myself why they were using the employee elevator when they had a private one.  
++++++++++

I suppressed a yawn as I ignored the bickering happening between Marianne and David Flint, who was a mutual friend of ours at the Accounting department. They weren't yelling but they were overlapping each other and still was having a conversation. I was tempted to take the stairs but I opted to stay and wait for the elevator. Grabbing them by the elbow, i steered them inside and planted myself in between them in hopes that they'll pause into their debate. They didn't and I silently cursed my height as they talked over my head.  
David nudged me on the ribs trying to get my attention.  
"What?" i snapped at him in irritation.  
"Ugh. Rude." He grinned down at me, propping his arm on my shoulder. Marianne hit his shoulder and dislodged him off of me. I intercepted the swat that the two were about to land on the other regardless of the fact that I was actually still there in the middle.  
"Don't have a slap fest while I'm with you in a closed space. Wait until were out and then you can have at it." I squeezed their wrist in warning.  
"I miss the days you were so achingly polite." David lamented.  
"I lost respect for you when you dragged me to karaoke."  
Marianne snickered into her fist. "Howls of the damned."  
"You weren't any better, Ice Cube." I raised a brow at her, biting back a grin.  
"It's not my fault you have defective ears." She huffed out.  
"You were rapping your high school research on the Black Death to Beyonce's Halo. Crumping and beat boxing in between. While giving a lap dance to me." i deadpanned and suppressed a shiver at the memory.  
"Shut up. Your rendition of Justin Beiber's Baby was horrifying."  
"Excuse me. I have perfect pitch." I informed her.  
"Exactly. Which clearly proved puberty hasn't hit you yet." David petted me on the head which made me growl.  
"I'm Asian, you dick. It's in my genes to be short." I could feel my eye twitch. I've always been underestimated because of my height.  
"Keep telling yourself that." He yanked his hand away as I tried to take a bite. "Bad Chihuahua."  
Both of them cackled at my disgruntled expression.  
"I hate you both." I said to them as they began to sing to me. I pushed the two of them out of the elevator as soon as it opened, giving them both a kick in retaliation which had them laughing and I found myself alone in the elevator with Hawkeye and the Black widow. I ducked my head and anxiously waited for my floor, praying it would go faster as I could feel an embarassed blush crawl up my neck.


	2. Designated Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and drinks should not mix together

“You’re heavy.” I twitched my shoulder as I tried to dislodge the chin on my shoulder. Marianne groaned in protest but burrowed into my neck as she clung unto me as we rode in the taxi. David, sitting on my other side, was snoring directly into my ear.  
The driver flicked a glance at us on the rearview mirror with all the knowledge of someone often designated driver of drunk people.  
“You need some help kid?” He asked after he parked his car.  
“I can handle it. They’ll probably fall asleep and cling unto you. Thank you for the offer though.” I gave him a smile. I manhandled Marianne unto my back. Thankfully, even in her inebriated state, she wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped both legs around my waist. David was a lot harder to move. I managed to tug him up to his feet where he swayed like a tree in a storm. I paid for our fare and we slowly made our way to my apartment. I misjudged at how drunk David was and unconsciously loosened my hold on him. He darted away from me towards the park. I ran after him as I clutched my passenger’s legs to keep her from falling.  
A few minutes of chasing after him was killing my lungs. Marianne continued to use me as a bed and I was about ready to throw a stone in my other friends direction when I saw him trip and lay unmoving on the ground.  
“You okay?” I asked in a shout. I could hear a groan from where I was. I sat down at the bench as I tried to catch my breath.  
I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was looking up at the face of Captain America. I squawked and flailed as I landed quite painfully on my back. I hissed as I could feel a rock dig into my back.  
“Are you alright, ma’am?” I suppressed a shiver at the sight of his handsome concerned face.  
“It’s too early for your face, man.” I bemoaned as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. He held out a hand to help me like a gentleman but I couldn’t bring myself to appreciate it since my brain was having a rave with no concern for the downstairs neighbour – Me. Nonetheless, I took his hand and I felt him keep me steady as I wobbled for a bit.  
“I’m good. Thanks.” I gave him a small smile at the same time noticing how blue his eyes are. Damn he’s cute.  
“Have you seen –” I started to ask only to be interrupted by a groan and someone effectively using swear words to describe the morning.  
“Never mind.”  
“Hitting the club a little too hard?” Steve Rogers gave her an amused smile and she barely resisted the urge to fuss over herself to make her look slightly presentable. She already knew how much of a wreck she looks in the morning after a night out.  
“I wish.” She blew an errant strand off of her face. “We got banned to most of the clubs around the area since they’re all either related to one of these numb nuts’ exes,” she jerked a thumb on the direction of David and Marianne who was still sleeping quite soundly.  
“Or we can’t afford to get into one. We settled on karaoke for tonight. But turns out there was a bar mitzvah happening and I pretty much lost sight of them in the crowd. I can only do so much as designated nanny.”  
“Isn’t the term supposed to be ‘Designated Driver’?” Steve couldn’t help the amused tone at hearing her talk.  
“One: I don’t know how to drive, and two: Nanny fits. I keep them from getting themselves maimed or killed while keeping their clothes on. I also need to keep an eye out when they try to bring weird things into the home A.K.A. hook-ups and one-night-stands. I admit it certainly helps that I can slip under people’s elbows and am closer to delivering an incapacitating kick.” She mimed kicking the air in front of her which made him chuckle.  
A whimper and a familiar hand clutching to my waist like a leech had me turning and petting Marianne’s head.  
“I’m dying…” David groaned as he crawled towards me.  
“I know. Poor babies.” I soothed them both before I petted his hair. I grabbed him by the elbow to stand. Marianne woke up a little bit more and draped herself over me.  
“I forgot to introduce myself. Ameera Smith. Pleasure to meet you.” I held up my hand while my friends used me as a support beam.  
I kept my face carefully neutral and pleasant as his hand encompassed mine as he gave me a firm shake.  
“Steve Rogers. Pleasure’s all mine.” He smiled at me and Yep, best day ever.  
“I’d hate to greet and dash but I really need to put these two to bed. Or they’ll be in a very bad mood in the morning.” I said with a little smile.  
“Do you need some help?” He offered which she declined.  
“I can handle it. I’ve kept you from your jog as it is. Thank you, though.”  
I tug on my clothes had me turning my attention back to them.  
“Up and at ‘em, guys.” With the ease of several practice, I hauled them up to their feet and gave Steve a grin as I herded my friends up and out of the park.  
+++++  
“YOU DIDN’T GET HIS NUMBER?!?!”  
I flinched at the yell I received from the two friends I had lounging on my sofa. I threw a dirty look at them but they ignored me.  
“Oh My God! You’re an idiot!”  
“You’re telling us that you were flirting with Captain America in the park and you didn’t get his number?”  
I gave them both a kick as I squeezed in between them.  
“One: I wasn’t flirting. Both of you know, that particular social activity baffles me. Two: He wasn’t Captain America. He was Steve Rogers. He was being kind and generous. Three: Do you honestly believe that someone like him would hit on someone like me? Exhibit A.” She gestured to herself as proof. She was on the chubby side with average looks and she was barely 5’4’’.  
The two cooed at her which resulted to a massive pillow fight.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are lying liars who lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!

“No.”

“C’mon. It’s gonna be fun! We have to have a group costume this year! You promised!”

“I am not wearing an R2D2 costume.” I glared at the two adults pouting at me. SI was hosting a party for Halloween and attendance was mandatory.

“How about Piglet?” David grinned down at me. “I’ll be Robin and Marianne can be Winnie.”

“How about I set your porn collection on fire?”

“What do you want to go as?” Marianne asked.

“Itachi Uchiha.” I stated already thinking on the Akatsuki coat I bought earlier this week.

“How about I go as Itachi, David can be Madara or Shisui and you be Sasuke as a Genin?”

I thought it over. If they were willing to go along my idea, I might as well cave.

“Fine.”

++++++++++

Marianne and David were lying liars who lie. They were wearing a sexy nurse outfit and a phantom of the Opera suit with cape.

“Wow. You really went all out!” Marianne touched my hair and I had to swat her away. It took me a good hour to make it stay like that.

They dragged me inside and as soon as the dancing started, they left me by myself. I let myself into the balcony carrying two plates filled with finger food they were serving in the buffet. I jammed an earbud in my ear and stared out at the sky as I listened to an audio book, picking up food absentmindedly.

I frowned when I heard someone gasping like they couldn’t breathe. I took a quick look around and found Mr. Stark on his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for air. His tie was loosened and he was struggling to breathe. I had to google Mr. Stark's allergies which were thankfully none. I was contemplating of him getting poisoned when he kept murmuring something and looked quite crazed as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Panic attack, I realized.

“Mr. Stark, look at me.” I made sure to keep my voice soft but the command was there as I crouched a few steps away from him.

He dazedly turned to look at me but his eyes were unfocused. I moved slowly until I was sure he could focus on me.

“Breathe with me. In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4.” I told him as I took an exaggerated breath, held it for a few seconds then exhaled loudly. It took him awhile to focus on me before he mimicked me. His breath shaky gradually steadying. I kept rubbing his back in comfort.

He sagged and I held him up against me for a bit. He was stockier than I originally thought and I had to focus on not getting knocked on my ass.

“Are you able to stand up? There’s a small bench over there.” I asked him with a hand to his elbow. At his nod, I ducked under his armpit and stood up.

I assisted him to my previous seat and arranged him to lay on it.

I sat on the floor and face the doors to give him a small bit of privacy as he collected himself though I was just an arm away.

“Thanks, Kid.” He rasped which had me turn to look at him.

He was sitting up and I handed him a glass of water and he drank it greedily. I wordlessly exchange the glass with the plate full of food which had him raise a brow.

“At least take one.”

Colonel Rhodes suddenly appeared to be followed by Miss Potts. I told the Colonel what happened regardless of the glare from the inventor I was given. I felt like an outsider as they began to fuss over the inventor so I quietly slipped out. Marianne intercepted me before I could return to a table and I was forced to endure a dance where I was led by the woman. She passed me unto David who took gleeful advantage of manhandling me. I stepped on his toes as often as I could in retaliation.

I saw Mr. Stark leave the party and I managed to move to the corner of the door to overhear that Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes were insisting him to rest and were quite creative on their threats if he did not comply. I stepped away from the door and went back to my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Naruto so sue me.. heheehe


	4. Meeting again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned pregnancies and getting trapped in elevators

I sipped my coffee as I waited for the elevator. I was humming a song under my breath. I was having an extremely good morning.

My phone rang as it started to open and people started to filter out.

“Yo.” I said as I picked it up.

“Nee-san…” I stiffened as I could hear an underlining strain in my brother’s voice. We had a mutual obsession with Japanese Anime and he only ever used my nickname whenever he was in deep trouble.

“What happened?” I asked bracing myself.

“I got a girl pregnant.”

My brain stuttered to a halt and it took me a second to gather my thoughts.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He asked tentatively.

“Okay.” I parroted. “Who else knows?”

“You. Me and my girlfriend.”

I took a shaky breath.

“Shit… Okay… Three people, I can work with that. Where are you?”

“In your apartment.”

“Good. Guest room are yours. Eat and rest. Both of you. Three of you. I’ll see you after work. We’ll figure it out.”

I could hear relief in his voice as he bid me a subdued goodbye. I stared at nothing in particular with a dumb expression.

“Are you alright?” A man who was standing right beside me asked. He was vaguely familiar though I couldn’t remember why.

“Yeah.” I answered with a tiny bit of hysteria. I cleared my throat, gave him a distracted smile before stepping out, not even looking if I was at the correct floor.

The day passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was late afternoon and I was in the elevator going down. I was so distracted at the thought of what lay in my home that it did not register in my mind that someone had placed a hand on my shoulder.

I followed the hand up and saw Steve looking down at me in concern.

“Ameera, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just have something on my mind. How have you been, Steve?” I asked after blinking at him for a second or so.

“I’ve been good. And you?” He looked like he wanted to push but he just went with the flow.

“I’m not hung-over. Thank Gods. Though I’m not so sure about the other two I was with. I remember them mentioning going to the bar. One would think they’d remember the massive hang over every time they think of getting drunk.” I said with a little smile, letting myself get distracted.

“Not a fan of alcohol, huh?” He asked.

“I have low tolerance for alcohol. Apparently, I get giggly and punch people randomly whenever I get drunk.”

I caught him looking at me in disbelief.

“Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I can’t cause damage. I’ll have you know beneath my small stature and unassuming looks is a lethal weapon.” I gestured to all of me, looking up to him in challenge.

His lips quirked up to a grin as he chuckled and put up his hands in mock surrender.

“I believe you.”

I rolled my eyes at him.

“I bet you’re the kind of drunk that is very affectionate with people.” She accused him.

“Can’t get drunk.” He said with a shrug.

“I have half a mind to have you join a drinking contest with my friends. They tend to give speeches when they’re at the peak of inebriation. It’s like they’re having a Presidential debate.” She said remembering getting kicked out of a club because they were so noisy.

“And they stay on tangent?” He asked.

“Yeah. Don’t ask me how they did it but they managed to steal a mic and the whole club was actually listening to them argue about the Economy and World Politics. Just imagine a cult leader speaking and then you’ll know how bizarre it was.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop them.”

“I was talking to the manager so that we wouldn’t get kicked out from an incident about an hour earlier regarding piña colada and the disco ball. Don’t ask. I was already too late to stop them by then.”

The elevator suddenly shuddered to a halt. The lights flickered out.

“Are you alright?” Steve’s hand on her forearm made her jump a bit.

“Kinda freaking out a bit but yeah.” Taking a steadying breath, I rolled my shoulders and managed to get a grip on myself.

“Are we under attack?” I asked as I shined my pen light at his torso, looking up at him.

“That’s a possibility.” He said carefully as he pried the doors of the elevator open. “Could just be a simple power out.”

The elevator was stuck halfway down a level’s door. 

“Riiiight. Because, you know, the tower has a self-sustaining power source that shuts down without warning or reason whatsoever.” 

The unimpressed tone had Steve’s lips quirk up a bit. After taking a cursory scan of the surrounding level, he was about to boost her up into the level when she planted both hands on the floor of the raised level, jumping for momentum and kicked up on the nearest wall for leverage and rolled out without help and prompting from him. She looked back at him in question and slight confusion as if she was wondering why he was still in the elevator.

He quickly followed her out and noticed that she was looking around on guard. He file that information away for later.

“Stay behind me.” He told her as they made way towards the emergency stairs. Thankfully they were only 7 floors away from the ground level.

Thankfully, we reached the ground without much incident. Steve excused himself to help evacuating the employees. They parted ways after giving each other a smile.


End file.
